warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Detron Mara
The Mara Detron is a time-limited edition of the Detron that has altered stats along with a unique animated skin. Características This weapon deals damage. Ventajas: *High Damage. **Innate damage, highly effective versus armadura de aleación and capable of confusing targets. *High projectile velocity. *Fast reload time. *Good ammo efficiency. *Can use the Detron-exclusive mod Cartuchos termomagnéticos. Desventajas: *Projectiles have travel time. *Small magazine size. * -exclusive damage can limit its utility (reduced damage versus escudos and severely reduced damage against Infestada y Fosilizada). *Low critical chance and multiplier. *Baja probabilidad de estado. Comparaciones: Adquisición *The Mara Detron can be purchased from Baro Ki'Teer in the Concourse section of the Tenno Repetidor for 200.000 and 250 . Note that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance, and this weapon may not be available on a succeeding appearance. *Like Syndicate Weapons, unranked Detron Maras without Forma and Catalizador Orokin can be traded between players. Consejos *The Mara Detron's increased fire rate means that mods like Torrente letal make it fire faster than can be clicked. Giving the fire button a secondary binding to the mouse wheel can alleviate this. *The Mara Detron is a secondary shotgun so multi shot mods Torrente letal and Difusión de cañón will increase the pellet count. *As the Mara Detron is essentially an improved Detron, refer to the Detron's Tips for more upgrade/optimization possibilities. Notas * The damage listed is the combination of all seven pellets' damage values, the actual damage per pellet is '30 ' . Curiosidades *The Mara Detron can be visually identified from the standard Detron by the diffuse cloud textured animation on its body. **This animated texture is based off the weapon's energy color, and thus can be changed to match any hue the user wishes for. **As with the Syndicate reward weapons, when the Mara Detron is stolen by a Maestro Drahk it will appear as a regular Detron on the ground and will revert to its Mara variant when picked up. *The Mara Detron has a distinct sound when fired, closer to traditional shotguns than the energy-based weapons regularly used by the Corpus. *Despite being from the Orokin Era, it does not appear to be manufactured by the Orokin. As a smuggler's weapon, it may be implied this weapon was designed outside of their authority. It might similarly be speculated this could be a clue to the very early origins of the Corpus. *The Mara Detron ejects its magazine when reloading. *The flowing effect on the weapon is similar to the flowing effect on Steam's diseños fásicos promotional items. *The Mara Detron was leaked as an entry in a player's Profile under Equipment, along with the Imperator Vándalo, before it was revealed to be sold by the Void Trader Baro Ki'Teer. *Mara is a Hebrew female adjective, meaning bitter. *This is currently the first and only Mara-type weapon. *On Baro's 50th visit, this item could be purchased at half price for 100.000 and 250 . Historial de actualizaciones * Damage increased from 20 to 30 * Damage fall off added starting from 16m and ending at 32 with a minimum damage of 15 * Status Chance increased from 10% to 20% * Critical Chance increased from 2.5% to 5% * Increased Accuracy for hip and aimed fire * Mastery Rank 9 required *Fixed the Detron Mara having the name switched as Mara Detron. *Detron series now available for use in Conclave. *Introduced to Baro Ki'Teer's rotating stock. }} Véase también *Detron, the normal variant. *Baro Ki'Teer, the vendor who can sell the weapon. en:Mara Detron Category:Corpus Categoría:Armas especiales Categoría:Ofertas de Baro Ki'Teer Categoría:Actualización 15 Categoría:Arma secundaria